


Centuries Apart

by MidknightRyk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Natakas probably isn't?, Cloning? Who knows m8, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Idk when specifically I haven't figured it out, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, So Kass is like thousands of years old, This is also the first fic I'm posting, but since it's forcibly canon and i played through the non romance version and it sucks even more, i decided i should just write a fix it for myself, i totally get it ok, kass deserves some love ok, look i know natakas and kassandra is like one of the most hated pairing, pls be easy on me, this is after legacy of the first blade and before mordern!Kass in the game, we'll see lol, will update tags accordingly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidknightRyk/pseuds/MidknightRyk
Summary: The Assassin Brotherhood has another mission for Kassandra. Go to this place at this time and scope out whoever shows up in this apartment. Simple in and out mission that Kassandra has done many times before. So when Kass finally sees who it is she's tasked to spy on, she doesn't know what to do, except carry out her mission.





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Legacy of the First Blade DLC and am extremely unsatisfied and distraught. I mean, I'm ok with a forced romance. A forced hetero romance is hecka iffy but fine wtv it's AC and i guess it kinda makes sense if you squint really really hard. But a romance with Natakas (who btw is actually kinda cute) whose acting btw was worse than a piece of cardboard ('m sorry but it's true, what even was his laugh), come on, they couldn't have done Kass bad like that. 
> 
> Like I'm not hating on Natakas, but I'm just mad they couldn't have made a better romance option.
> 
> This is set in modern-ish times. Most likely 20th/21st century. And it's before Kass gives the spear to Layla.  
> Kass mentioned she's seen a lot and I'm curious to explore that while I do a fix it for Natakas so I decided to combine them.
> 
> p.s Am still mad I can't romance Brasidas so he might make a cameo in this fic just cause he's my hc romance ok. Kassidas all the way. But until they meet again in the afterlife, I guess I can at least fix Natakas for Kass.
> 
> p.p.s. As mentioned in the tags, this is not beta-ed. So there's probably a lot of little errors that I might come back and fix later on in the story.

               The familiar weight of the staff shifted on her back as she hopped from one rooftop to another. After centuries of practice, her form was perfect and she reached her destination in record time, no one the wiser. Settling into the darkness, she spotted the target’s window in the building across from her and began setting up a tripod before fitting her phone on it. Looking at her watch indicated she was a couple minutes early, she looked up at the stars and breathed in the cool night air.

               She missed the days where the stars were crystal clear even on the brightest of nights. Don’t be mistaken, there are places even now where she could almost feel as though she was home again, where if she closed her eyes, the last millennia could just be a dream. It’s the closest she can get now, and she cherishes every moment of it. Sometimes, though, it just isn’t enough, but she’s learned that those times are just the price she pays for the completing her journey, her destiny.

               Her watch buzzed, indicating her time for stargazing and reminiscing is over. She looked toward the window, and her target appears, exactly on time. She can tell that they’re male, and has a decent build, probably barely shorter than she was, not unlikely considering she towers well over most of the population, regardless of the time period.

               Realizing that her phone camera lens still is good enough, she fitted it with an enhanced pair of lens attachment to get a clearer view.  For someone who was barely remembered in history as a demigod, she certainly could’ve used better vision.

               The target has his back towards the window and was fiddling with something on the bed. She just needed a picture of him, simple in and out gig and she’ll be able to get a glass of wine to ease the tension she could already feel forming on her shoulders.

Unfortunately, they either knew that she was there – highly unlikely – or they just didn’t like facing windows as after fiddling spending and obscene amount of time fiddling with whatever was on the bed, they moved away from the window. Sighing and cursing in her mother tongue, she shifted her weight to try to ease the knot in her back.

               It was probably a few more minutes before they moved back to the bed, this time with a drink in one hand. With their return, she returned her focus on to her phone screen, monitoring his every move, waiting for a chance to capture his face. With the better view now, she could tell he was dark skinned with neatly styled dark brown hair and the suit he’s wearing seemed custom made as it fitted his frame very well. Something about all seemed oddly familiar to her, but she brushed the thought away, she’s seen so many humans in her extended lifetime that it’s only natural it would happen.

               She could see his shoulders slumped lower with every mouthful of his drink, looking increasingly defeated, and she could barely contain her sudden urge to comfort this stranger. Eventually he sighed and picked up a few sheets of papers from the bed, and she could see that they were pictures of a beautiful woman, obviously discreetly photographed from a distance, not unlike what she was doing. She took a few pictures of this, perhaps finding out who this mystery woman was could help their cause.

               With the last swig of his drink followed by another, larger sigh, he placed the glass down on the bedside table and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up and simultaneously stirring something in her belly. Considering she just had an exquisite beauty that could rival Athena in her bed last night, she frowned at her body’s reaction to a man on a screen, who doesn’t even know she was observing him.

               When she finally got her head out of the gutter, she noticed he was facing the window now. Instead of taking a picture that she’s been waiting for almost an hour for however, all she could do was stare at her screen, at the man that was woefully looking at the view out the window. She could feel her pulse quicken and her breathing getting increasingly erratic.

“Impossible, it’s impossible. It can’t be. You can’t exist. Not like this, not right now.” She mumbled out loud as she ignored the tears threatening to paint her cheeks with her grief, grief that she has long put to rest, grief that had no right to exist anymore.  

                The man on the screen pinched the bridge of his nose before turning around, picking up the cocktail glass and going out of frame of her limited view into the room. This allowed her to snap out of her trance, push back the tears, and bury all the emotions that had no place in this life of hers.

               Doing her best to just flow through the memories that flooded her mind’s eye while remaining passive was something, even after a millennium, she could not do, especially when it concerned him. The one person she had allowed herself to love, to imagine a life with, to settle and leave her past for. The person who was once, her _home_.

               So, she allowed herself to mourn her loss again, for the millionth time, because that’s all she could – she should – do. Mourn for someone who is _gone_. Gone and never to return. Someone who was probably in a different afterlife that she would head to when it all ends. Someone she has accepted she would never meet again.

               This man is not, and will not be, him. He may share his face, his rare and beautiful yellow eyes, his smooth chocolate skin, but he was not him. He is a Templar, her enemy, an obstacle in her journey, and part of an Order hellbent on destroying her.

               Yet when he returned with another drink in hand, sipping it while staring out the window, she could not help the little skip her heart did, she could not find it in her heart to crush the hope that was slowly building up beneath all the pain. She slowly traced every line of his face with her eyes, drinking in the very sight of him. With stares lingering a little too long on his lips every time he opened it to take a sip, she could feel the stirring of heat deep in her lower belly as it reminded her of where those lips have been.

               ‘Where those lips have been?’ She was suddenly jolted out of her moment of dreaming, ‘Those lips have never been anywhere near me, that is not him, snap out of it!’ She angrily thought to herself as she shook her head to clear it.

               Pressing her finger to the screen she took a couple pictures of him and then turned the screen off. After taking a deep breath to hopefully further clear her mind, she packed everything into her small knapsack before slinging it on her back, over the staff her father had given her.

               Leaving the cover of darkness, she spared one more look at the man by the window, ignoring the pull at her heart strings at the similarity even now, and turned to leave. However, as she stepped on the ledge of the rooftop and prepared herself to launch across, she suddenly felt something… _wrong,_ in the air.

               Someone else was here with her, which meant they were probably after the same target. As panic rose through her gut, she turned and rushed to the other ledge where she saw the man right before hearing a click somewhere in the next building ring across the air.

               Then, all she could see was that night on the beach in Achaia, where she wept as she knelt over his body, begging him to open his eyes again. Before she knew it, her body had began moving and was rushing across rooftops to get there, to get to _him_.

               ‘I’m coming, Natakas, I’m coming. Don’t you die on me again.”


	2. Staying Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter before we get into some world building. Wheeeee~
> 
> Also Staying Alive was in every medical series ever, I thought it only fitting to be titled here. Since we get introduced to our very own personal doctor trying to save softy Natakas.

               She could barely register what was happening around Her mind was filled his face, his smile, their memories together, his grave, him. She rambled through every prayer she could remember to all the gods she knew of. For all the gods haven’t done, she prayed and wished that just this once, they would answer her prayers.

               She rushed into his building’s stairwell from the roof, allowing herself to fallback onto her training, momentarily thanking herself for scoping out the building the night before. She ran with all her strength, her mind racing faster than she was, thinking of all the medical training she got regarding gunshot wounds, after she first got fired by one.

               Kicking the door to his room open, she rushed in to find him laying on the floor by the bed as she’d expected. Red of his blood stained the white shirt under his suit, his drink was by the bottom of the bed, split all over the floor, his right hand was covering what seemed like the source of the all the blood. She raced over to his side and lifted his hand and found that the bullet had hit his right chest, and without immediate medical attention, he was going to die.

               Pulling out her phone and she called her a familiar number and checked for any other wounds while it rang. Natakas was falling in and out of consciousness and losing blood fast, she needed to slow it down.

“Ello, ello! Should I bring some classic red wine this time, eh gorgeous?” a voice rang through the speaker as she was yanking the bed sheets off the bed for a makeshift bandage.  “Listen James, not now. Pick me up, I’ll send you the address, and be quick about it.”  

                Wrapping strips of the bed sheet around his chest seemed to slow down the bleeding and although his breathing was erratic, and he wasn’t completely out of danger yet, he would survive for at least another couple of hours, which is hopefully just enough time for Kassandra to get him to James’ place.

               Dragging him out of view of the window, she looped his arm around her shoulders and slowly pulled him to his feet. She had to slap him awake every time he passed out and put all his weight on her, as strong as she was, he was a heavy man. Eventually they made it to the elevator and as they were heading down, she rested him on one of the walls to face him.

               “Hey, hey, stay awake now. You got this, Natakas, I’m right here.” She said again as he passed out again, resting a hand on his face while her other supported as much of his weight as she could. “We’re almost there, come on, don’t leave me again please. You got this.”

               His eyes slowly opened, and this time it seemed like he could finally see her. A weak smile appeared on his face as he raised a hand to lay on her face. He winced through the motion, but the smile was still there.

               “You’re…here,” His voice was so weak that she had to lean closer to hear him. She stared into his eyes as she tried processed what he just said. “I…Found…You” he continued with a light, pained chuckle before wincing.

               The elevator ding indicated they’ve arrived on the ground floor, stopping her from responding. She peeked out to check the lobby for any danger before shifting most of his weight back on her and hobbling out the elevator.

               James was already by the entrance, leaning on his van. He looked up when a lady close to Kassandra’s right let out a startled cry. “ _Malaka!”_ She cursed under her breath. William will have to deal with the police records later, he’ll probably enjoy lecturing her while he’s at it.

               “Fuck! Are you okay? What happened?” James’ questions started pouring out as he rushed over help carry Natakas into the back of his van. “Later.” She replied, shifting his weight off her and letting James take over. Without a second thought and ignoring James’ bewildered expression, she climbed in the back after Natakas and laid his head on her lap. “I’ll stay with him, go!”

               She looked down at the man on her lap and saw that he was trying to stay awake while struggling to say something. Laying her fingers on his lips, she caught his gaze and smiled at him. It seemed to calm him and she could feel him relax just a little. If not for all the blood and the situation, she could almost believe she was back in Dyme again. Back where they spent their small moments of peace stargazing on the hills, sometimes with his head on her lap just like this. His yellow eyes looking up at her with all the love and admiration they had for each other.

               Even the van starting up and rushing through traffic couldn’t make her tear her eyes away from his. She ran her fingers through his hair, hoping to sooth away every time he’d wince, desperately wishing she could take the pain away and make him whole again. Silently praying that she’d made it in time, that she hadn’t failed again.

               The bed sheet around his chest was almost entirely red by the time they reached James’ safe-house, Natakas was falling out of consciousness more frequently and Kassandra could feel him faltering in her arms with every passing minute. James had to practically pry him from her to get him into his makeshift operating room, while Ramone, who was already there waiting for them, held her back.


	3. Mercy

            “Shh, honey, you gotta let James do his job. You know you can’t be in there with him. Come wait with me, I’ll make you something to calm you down, okay?” Ramone’s gentle voice barely piercing through her panic. Looking up, she noticed she’d been anxiously pacing in front the operating room. Ramone was standing a couple steps away from her, his hand outstretched towards her.

            Taking his hand, she allowed him to lead her away from the operating room and into the living room. After settling her down on the couch, he nodded and went into the kitchen. It’s not that far away, but she felt like she was putting miles between her and Natakas with every step she took, and it didn’t help that she couldn’t see anything from this angle.

            Ramone came back with two mugs, hot cocoa in each.

            “I added a little something extra in it. I think you probably need it” He winked, handing her one of the mugs before settling into the couch next to her.

            Kassandra had expected questions, yet, Ramone was just silently sipping from his mug, looking out the window they were facing. Perplexed, she took a sip from her own mug, throwing her knapsack on the ground, setting her staff on her lap, and leaned into the couch.

            She could feel the alcohol warm up her insides along with the hot cocoa, calming her slightly. It allowed her to slow down and take stock of herself. Her muscled ached with a dull throb, and she felt the exhaustion set into her bones. Taking another sip of her drink, she could feel the last of the adrenaline slowly dissipate.

            Without impending danger lurking, and nothing else she can do, she finally decides to process the night with a clearer mind.

            Natakas, or rather, someone who looked a hell of a lot like him, was the target. Which meant that the brotherhood, or someone in it probably knew that and sent her without letting her know. Which also meant someone was going to be losing a lot of teeth after she was done with them.

            As though Ramone could sense her building anger, he finally spoke up. “We weren’t sure, and we were afraid that if we told you, it would lead you into a trap that the Templars had set.”

            “You knew.” It wasn’t a question, rather a statement. Of course, he knew. Ramone was one of the core members of the team. What else did she expect.

            “Well, we didn’t _know_ , we had our suspicions.” Ramone chided.

            “You knew, and you sent me in there anyway.” Kassandra fixed her gaze at one of the beams of the window frame as a way to calm her anger.

            “Well, yes. A few of us were against it, James included. William thought it was a risk we needed to take. I don’t think he knew this would happen.”

            “You don’t think he know this would happen? Do you even know what happened?” She couldn’t contain her anger anymore and turned to glare at Ramone. “There was a sniper! A _sniper_ , Ramone! You didn’t want to lead me into a trap? Well that’s exactly what happened!”

            “A sniper, huh, interesting.” Interesting?! She stood up, all the soreness in her muscle gone, chased out by anger. After taking a large gulp of the hot cocoa, probably burning her tongue in the process, she set the mug on the table, and returned to wait by the operating room door. She could feel Ramone’s eyes on her as she left, but everyone knew by now that it would be better to not interfere with her anger.

            She positioned herself by a wall facing the door, holding the staff close to her chest, and closed her eyes. She was angry, yes, but she still had other things to consider. Like, how on earth is this possible? How did they find him? Who is he? How does he know her? Does her remember their time together? Is he real?

            Before she knew it, she heard someone calling her name. Jolting awake, cursing at herself for falling asleep, she saw James standing in front of her, his scrubs covered in blood.

            “You really should take a shower and maybe get some sleep in a bed. You look like shit.” Kassandra barely heard any of what he said, her mind only focused on one thing.

            “How is he? Will he be okay? How bad is it?” Her heart racing, preparing herself for the worst, yet knowing it will hurt just as bad as the first time, if not worse. “Tell me!”

            She had crossed the distance between them and they were now mere inches apart. It felt like an eternity before James finally pulled her into a hug.

            “He’ll be fine. He’s lost a lot of blood, and he’s gonna be in hell for a couple of weeks, but he’ll be okay. The bullet missed his heart and hit his lung, but since I’m the greatest person living, I patched it all up no biggie. So, like I said, go take a shower, and get some rest.” She could feel the relief wash over her as she listened to James.

            “No, I want to see him,” She demanded, pushing James away. “Now, James.”

            “It was worth a try, I guess. Come with me.” James sighed, leading them into the operating room.

            She couldn’t tell if she was happier to see him, or more heartbroken at the sight of him. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin seemed pale especially against the white of the sheets he was laying on. The bandage around his chest covered most of his upper body, but she could see the dried blood on the exposed sections. He looked so, so tired.

            She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she saw the smallest of rise from his chest. ‘He’s alive, he’s okay.’ She thought to herself while crossing the room towards him.

            “My love,” She laid her hand on his cheek, and felt a smile grow across her face. “My courageous and kind Natakas. You made it back to me.”

            She could feel her tears fall, and her heart soar, thus deciding that she was happy that he was here. She was happy and she would keep her promise to Darius this time.

            “I never thought I would see you again. I still have your bow, and our child’s blanket. I have so much to tell you, my love. I have so much to show you.” She touched her forehead to his, relishing in the heat that was still so familiar against her own. “I will protect you, this time, I promise.”

            “He probably can’t hear you,” James’ said. “He’s still got quite a while before the anesthesia wears off.”

            Kassandra couldn’t even be mad at him. She could only laugh through her tears. She has lost so much, and outlived all the people she had loved so deeply. She never expected to find love again, not after the last of her family had died.

            The Gods really are playful and mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy Natakas is alive! Though I'm sure y'all already know that was gonna happen. Onwards! We still gotta solve what the hecking hek the Assassin's are up to and how on earth Natakas is still here.


End file.
